Love is in the office
by Nixie De Angel
Summary: Ziva meets Abby for the first time, and Tony warns her about Gibbs and the Director's rule about Abby.


Ziva sat at her desk, and looked over at Tim and Tony who where arguing over some movie they saw the other night, with a girl named Abby.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a woman coming towards them. Ziva turned her head to get a good look at the woman.

The woman had black hair in pigtails. She wore a black longselve shirt, with a white button down over it. The white shirt had a skull on it that was black with red eyes. She had a white, red, and black plaid skirt on that ended a few inches above her knee. Black socks that ended an inch or two above her knee. She wore black and red boots that stopped a few inches short of where her socks did.

Ziva watched as the woman went over to Gibbs desk and sat down, and started going through it. Ziva looked over at Tony and Tim to see if they where going to say something. They hadn't noticed her. Ziva stood up, quietly and went over to Tony.

"DiNozzo, who is that there? Gibbs shall not be happy to find her going through his things. You will not tell her to stop?" Ziva asked him, while keeping an eye on the woman, and the two men.

Both Tony and Tim shared a look. Then they looked at Ziva. Then they looked at the woman.

"Abby, come here a moment please sweetie." Tony said loudly. The woman looked up, and bounced over and sat on Tony's lap.

"Abby, meet Ziva David. Ziva meet Abby Sciuto." Tony said, when he was done he smirked up at Ziva, as if knowing something she didn't. Which wasn't that hard to believe, because he knows a lot that she didn't.

"Pleased to meet you Abby." Ziva said politely, and stuck out her hand for Abby to shake. Abby looked at her for a moment, then back to Tony.

She whispered something in his ear, then kissed him on his lips, then climbed off and went back to Gibbs desk. She sat in his chair again, then continued to look through it.

Ziva turned to look at Tony, as if waiting for him to explain. Tony stood up, and beckoned Ziva to follow him. They walked till the where ear shot out of the others, but they could still see Abby and Tim happily talking about something. They watched Gibbs walk up and Sit on his desk in front of Abby and join into the conversation.

"Zee-vah, Ziva, Ziva. I shall tell you this once, and only the once. You see how Gibbs smiling like that now?" Tony asked her as he pointed to the grinning Marine.

Ziva nodded her head slowly after looking at him. She turned back to Tony.

"Abby is like Gibbs daughter. Like Timmy's big sister. And she is my girlfriend, has been since I've been here, well particularly. Anyway the point is. You see how every one smile's at her as they walk by. You see how no one is rude to her?" Tony paused and waited for Ziva to nod her head.

"There is one rule that every one follows in this building and that rule happens to be THE number one rule. Even the Director will enforce it. Rule number one is DO NOT!" Tony paused, and Ziva heard how he stressed the last two words. "Under any condition to piss off, upset, hurt, mock, make fun, or anything like that of Abby Sciuto." Tony said. "Also, You are not to hurt me physically, make me upset or make me cry in front of her. The only three people she will let get away with it are Gibbs, Ducky, and the Director." He added quickly.

"If you do, do any of those things to Abby. You will be out of a job and if Gibbs is the one who caught you in the act, you'll probably be hurt, very badly. And Abby will make sure Gibbs or any one else can be linked to it." Tony said, after a moment.

"Now if you do anything to me and Abby catches wind of it. No one will ever remember you. It'll be like you where never born or anything. Same will happen if some one mess with Abby." Tony said, calmly. After he was sure she understood Tony walked back to his desk and went sat down. Abby stood up from Gibbs seat and bounced over to Tony and sat on him again. Gibbs smiled at Abby as he went and sat down.

Ziva walked to her desk a few moments and sat down, and looked at the other four people around her.

"So Boss-man, have a case?" Abby asked, as she opened Tony's draws and started looking for something.

"Not today Abs." Gibbs said. Every one stayed quiet as his phone rang and he talked for a few moments.

"Nope no case today. Today we have off." Gibbs stood up, and started for the stairs.

"Does that mean I can take Tony out?" Abby looked up and Gibbs and saw him smile down at her from the stairs.

"Yes that does. DiNozzo you know the rules." Gibbs said, as he made his way up the steps to the Director's office.

"Yes Boss, home when she says home. No doing anything she doesn't want." Tony stopped after Gibbs was gone.

Abby turned to Tony, and grinned like a little kid. She stood up and grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"I wanna go shopping Tony, can we go shopping?" Abby said, and put on her best pout.

"Fine, we can go shopping. Go get your stuff and meet me here." Tony said after a moment. Abby grinned, kissed him then bounced off down to her lab to get her stuff. McGee laughed at him, from his desk.

"Probie, what are you laughing at? At least I have a pretty girl that can make me go shopping." Tony said smirking at McGee. After about 5 or so minutes of silence Abby came bouncing back in.

"Timmy why don't you take out your new Probie here. Show her around maybe?" Abby suggested lightly.

"What" They said simultaneously.

"That sounds like a great idea sweetie." Tony said, after he grabbed his stuff he looked at Abby "Are to get going?" Tony asked. Abby nodded her head and bounced off after him as he walked towards the elevator. After they where gone, McGee and Ziva where still standing there.

"I believe she suggested you take me out. You look as if you've seen a goat Timothy." Ziva said, to him pulling the man out of his daydream like state.

"Seen a ghost Ziva, ghost. Any way, so what are your plans for the day?" Tim asked her, as he bent over and picked up his bag.

"I believe you where told to show me around?" Ziva said, but sighed quickly.

"Where to first then?" Tim asked her standing up, and looking at her.

"McGee you don't really have to take me out." Ziva said looking at him.

"Ziva, where to first? Ever seen the White House?" Tim asked her again, then added the last part quickly.

"No I haven't. But why would I want to see a White House?" Ziva asked him, as she got her stuff quickly. They walked to the elevator as Tim let a laugh out.

"I'll explain on the way Ziva." Tim said, as the door closed.

Gibbs watched as both couples left. He noticed Jennifer next to him.

"So aren't you happy Abby demanded you let her steal her soon to be husband out to bore him with buying things for their new house?" Jenn asked, as they walked back into her office. No one ever hear his reply to that because the door was shut.

_Ever one gets a happy ending when Abby pouts a little._ Gibbs thought as he smiled.

Well do you like? Let me know, and please review!


End file.
